The proposed research will apply two theoretical frameworks, structural choice and stress-coping-adjustment, to identify risk factors and consequences of alcohol-involved sexual victimization (AI-SV). The OBJECTIVES of this AREA application are twofold. The first set of objectives relates to research and are (1) to determine if measures assessing the risk constructs (i.e., sustance-related vulnarabilty, target attractiveness) can be used to predict college women's risk for SV and AI-SV; (2) to determine if the effects of SV on adjustment are moderated by alcohol involvement; (3) to determine if posttraumatic cognitions mediate the effects of SV and AI-SV on adjustment; (4) to determine if social support moderates the effects of SV and AI-SV on cogntions and adjustment; and (5) to determine if the effects of social reactions from others on adjustment vary based on if the SV involved alcohol. The second set of objectives relates to activities designed to bolster research infrastructure and training. These include: (1) supervising four public health science seniors who will complete internships with the project; (2) supervising two public health science honors students who complete theses with project data; (3) including three master's level health education graduate assistants from the Redfern Student Health Center in data collection; and (4) incorporating lessons learned from the study into the class materials of the Co- Investigators. The AREA grant will address the following questions to aid in developing an RO1 application to conduct a longitudinal study on SV and AI-SV: (1) are the enrollment procedures feasible? (2) is a structural choice model a cogent theoretical framework for selecting risk factor constructs? and (3) is a stress-coping-adjustment model a cogent framework for selecting coping and adjustment outcomes? Both underage drinking and SV are significant, and inter-related problems on college campuses, and their combined impact has repercussions for young women at key transitional times in their lives. However, little is known as to if the risk factors and consequences of SV vary depending on if alcohol was involved (AI-SV). This study's application of theory to study risk factors and consequneces of AI-SV will enable research findings to be translated into intervention designs more effectively. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]